Path of Illumination
by orangezauber
Summary: Not everyone has had the luxury of making his or her own decisions. Not all of us have the free will to follow in the footsteps of a parent or older sibling. I am one of those individuals who do not have that that kind of luxury. I am the secret weapon for the side of the light. I am to protect Harry Potter by any means necessary, even if it means death.
1. Chapter 1: Late Nights

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone wants something different out of life. The boy next door wants to be a healer like his mum. The girl down the street wants to work in the ministry like her father. Even the teenager who has never met his parents wants to be able to become something to make the world a better place.

At a young age, we set goals and work towards those goals hoping that we will have a fulfilling life. We make decisions and it is those decisions that characterize who we are. Our decisions guide us, help us…define us." –Keely Lupin

**Fifth Year**

"Do it! Expel me! There is nothing you can do to make me afraid of you," Keely shouted. Umbridge had taken detentions one step too far. "I am also not afraid of telling Dumbledore exactly what you have been doing. It is against at least 50 school rules."

Umbridge's face contorted into what Keely could only describe as a pack of angry, rabid thestrals ready to attack.

"How dare you, you evil wretched girl," Umbridge seethed as her hands clamped onto her desk causing her knuckles to turn white. "How dare you mock my authority!"

"You don't have the authority to do anything," Keely glared. "The ministry isn't supposed to interfere at Hogwarts. You are only here because your precious Cornelius Fudge is afraid that Dumbledore is building some sort of secret weapon to take over the ministry."

"Are you confessing that Dumbledore has plans for a weapon? Cornelius will love to hear about this. It is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Dumbledore once and for all."

"I never said anything like that. I merely meant that Fudge is so worried that someone will take his cushy seat of power that he will allow any ridiculous idea go through that pea-brain of his."

"No! I will not stand idly by and allow you to run that wretched little mouth of yours and disrespect the minister of magic," Umbridge said as she whipped out her wand and advanced on Keely. "As of this moment, you are no longer a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, Miss Lupin, are hereby expelled!"

"You don't have the authority…"

"As of 7:53 this morning I was appointed, by the minister himself, as high inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Umbridge boasted. "I have the right to hire and fire as I see fit, including the right to suspend and expel nasty, little, bad mouthing, disgusting children like yourself. It is clear that you do not learn what I have to teach and therefore not fit to continue your education here. You will never amount to anything if you do not learn the truth of the world."

"You are bloody right I don't want to learn from you. You teach us nothing and expect us to respect a cow of a professor like you? I believe it is you who refuses to acknowledge the truth of the world. You're going to get us all killed with your blatant refusal to see the dangers we will soon be facing outside of these walls!"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Umbridge screamed. She showed so much fury towards Keely that the office began to shake violently causing Umbridge's collectibles to go crashing to the floor. However, she didn't seem to care as she shoved Keely out of the office. "YOU HAVE ONE HOUR, YOU WRECHED GIRL, TO GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE!"

"She's cracked," Keely muttered angrily as she made her way to Dumbledore's office. Once at the doors of Dumbledore's office, Keely barged right into the Headmaster's quarters without the courtesy of knocking.

**Sixth Year: Current Time**

I can't believe it has almost been a year since Umbridge tried to expel me from Hogwarts. It feels as though that was a life time ago and now here I am one year later trying to get Snape to expel me. Merlin, that man is getting on my nerves.

The portrait door opened and I immediately sat up from my position on the couch. The figure was cloaked in shadow and seemed to be moving at a snail's pace towards me.

"Harry, is that you," I quietly called. He told me earlier in the evening that he had a remedial potions session with Slughorn. That would have been believable last year when Snape was teaching potions, but now Slughorn worshiped the ground Harry walked on. In fact, Harry was the top of the class in potions and no one could figure out how he had gotten so good all of a sudden. Of course, Harry had shown me the Half Blood Prince's book, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

"Keely," Harry whispered. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Where you with Dumbledore this entire time," I asked him, making sure no one else was in the room.

Harry stared at me wide eyed. "How did you know about those meetings?"

"How else do you think," I laughed as I held up a piece of parchment which held various dots of people throughout the castle…The Marauder's Map.

"Did you nick this from my trunk," Harry asked me skeptically.

"Of course, who do you think I am," I questioned giving him a small smile and a wink. "You of all people should know whose child I am."

Harry nodded his head as he sat down on the couch next to me, our shoulders touching as we leaned into each other. Harry and I had been friends since before either of us could remember. I would often spend a few days out of each month with a woman named Figgs. She lived a few houses down from Harry. Of course, Harry and I didn't meet by accident. My entire life had been planned out for me and our 'chance' friendship just happen to be part of that bigger picture.

"So, what did Dumbledore want from you tonight," I asked nudging Harry a bit with my shoulder.

"He said that he needed me to get some information from Slughorn," Harry explained running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I don't know how I would be able to extract this type of information. I'm just a student."

"But you are his golden goose egg, his bright shiny Harry Potter trophy," I said which earned me a harsh shove off the couch. "Ow!"

"If you aren't going to be much help, then I am going to bed," Harry announced before letting out a yawn. I could see that smile flicker on his face; the one that was amused that I had actually fallen off the couch.

"Fine be that way," I huffed.

"I will," Harry got up and patted me on the head. "Night, Keys."

"Night, shiny trophy," I said from my position on the floor causing Harry to roll his eyes.

I watched him retreat up the steps to the boys dormitories, a smile on my lips as I did so. I had begun to develop a minor set of 'more than friend' feelings towards Harry over the past few months; my father would be ecstatic to hear such a revelation. In fact, most of my day was spent thinking about him, through no fault of my own. It was all part of the greater plan. However, acting upon my feelings for Harry could be detrimental to the cause.

Snapping myself out of my short lived fantasy, I checked the common room one last time before I got up from my position on the floor and walked out of the portrait hole.

It was definitely passed curfew and the only ones circulating the hallways were the castle ghosts, who would ignore me. They were used to seeing me wandering the halls late at night throughout the past six and a half years. However, last year was much more difficult with Umbridge being around. My 'nightly wanderings' had been what sent me to her office that faithful night she tried to expel me. Such fond memories I had of that wrenched woman.

Soon I came upon a set of gargoyles guarding a section of the wall. I said the password and the gargoyles jumped aside to allow me access into the passage.

I sighed when I saw that the stairs had disappeared. I really hated when he did his so I took a breath and pressed my hand against the wall of the passage and concentrated for a moment. A set of stairs became visible, but they flickered. One more thing I would have to work on, I suppose.

Once at the top of the stairs, I didn't even bother knocking on the door that stood in front of me before I entered.

As soon as, the door closed behind me there was flash of light sent in my direction. I hardly had any time to react, as I ducked. Pieces of wood and plaster showered down on my hunkered down form. "Damn."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This story is actually based off of my other story 'A Path Not Chosen.' It has the same concept as this one, but begins a year before. Once I am far enough along in this story, I am going to delete 'A Path Not Chosen' from this site so I can use more of the content in this story.**

**I welcome questions, comments, concerns about any of my stories.**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning to Fall

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"...However, not everyone has had the luxury of making his or her own decisions. Not all of us have the free will to follow in the footsteps of a parent or older sibling. I am one of those individuals who do not have that that kind of luxury." –**Excerpt from the Diary of Keely Lupin**

* * *

****Current Time: Dumbledore's office****

"Damn," I cursed, taking in the damages of the shelves and splintered door behind me.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Miss Lupin. I almost hit you that time," Dumbledore said with a swish of his wand. Immediately all loose debris began to shiver and fly back to its original whole form.

"Yes, well, some people expect Hogwarts to be the safest place in Europe. I suppose I never got that reassurance," I replied, brushing the dust off of her robes as I walked over to Dumbledore's desk.

I hopped up on the Headmaster's desk and leaned back on my hands in a comfortable position, almost like I was trying to soak up the sun. "So tell me, Sir, what sort of super secret mission did you give Harry? So secret that he refused to tell me."

"Miss Lupin," Dumbledore said with a stern voice as he did a shooing motion with his hand. He wanted me to get off of his desk, but I knew he wasn't mad at my inappropriate behavior by the way his eyes twinkled over his half-moon spectacles.

Hopping off the desk, I crossed my arms and turned to him. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for my answer about Harry.

"I have asked Harry to obtain some information from me. It is something that I cannot get myself, but I have full confidence that Harry will have the ability to do," Dumbledore explained as he shuffled papers on his desk.

"What have you asked for Harry to get," I asked boldly.

"You do not need to know all the affairs that are going on around you, Miss Lupin. I kindly ask you to abstain from pursuing this matter unless you are called upon," Dumbledore said with a pointed looked.

"Sir, you told me that everything that deals with Harry is my responsibility. How am I supposed to perform my duties to protect him if you are not providing me with all of the information," I replied.

"It is up to him to ask for help. I can assure you that what I have asked him to retrieve is not dangerous."

To say I wasn't frustrated with the Headmaster at that moment would have been completely untrue. I was a little frustrated. He had trained me for years and instilled in my mind that I am to protect and help Harry by any means necessary. Now he is telling me that this matter, which was directly dealing with Harry, was none of my concern. There was some other motive behind this decision. Dumbledore was the definition of an enigma.

"Why now? Why are you starting to get him more involved now," I asked tilting my head to the side as if trying to get a reading of the older man in front of me.

"My reasons are my own, Miss Lupin. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some things I need to prepare for before bed. Unless you have something you would like to tell me about Harry."

Dumbledore appeared to be waiting for something, but I had no information to give him about Harry. Unless he wanted to know what Harry ate for dinner.

"Nothing of any importance, sir."

"Nothing? You spend a lot of time with Harry, I'm just curious to see if you had a _feeling_ about anything."

What was Dumbledore getting on about? Surely my feelings for Harry weren't that obvious. Regardless, I shook my head at Dumbledore.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow night."

And that was my cue to leave. The subject regarding Harry and his mission was closed for conversation. I begrudgingly murmured a 'goodnight' before leaving the Headmaster's office.

I quickly walked through the halls back to the Gryffindor tower, however a flash of something white rounding the corner in front of me caught my attention. Curiosity got the best of me as I quickened my pace.

Pressing myself against the wall and peering around the corner, I recognized the white as platinum blonde. '_Malfoy_' I hissed as I watched him descended the stairs, where I assumed he was headed back to the dungeons. Curious, but not my problem at the moment.

* * *

The next morning I had made it down to the Great Hall against my better judgment. At least I felt better rested than I normally did after my late night meetings with Dumbledore.

I gave a yawn and rested my head on the table.

"Do you think she's dead," Ron asked through his mouthful of food.

"Yes. Now let me rest in peace," I replied. My voice was muffled by my arms, which were being used as a pillow.

Something hit me in the head causing me to look up. A piece of toast was lying innocently right in front of my one the table.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, hitting Ron on the back of the head.

"Don't hit my Won-won." I heard Lavender Brown cry out. "Are you alright, my sweet Won-won?"

Ron seemed to ignore Lavender and the fact that she was trying to kiss him to 'make the pain go away.' "I thought she said she wanted to 'test a piece.' I mean, it is breakfast after all. Why wouldn't se want a piece of toast?"

"Don't give me more of a reason to hex you, Weasley," I said casually pulling out my wand and pointing in his direction. "You don't want to know the spells my father and uncle taught me."

Ron visually swallowed and Lavender shrieked, practically jumping in Ron's lap in order to protect him. The sight of it causing Hermione and me to laugh. I loved Ron, but Lavender could act a little over the top at times and often times I really wanted to curse her. I did speak the truth. They probably wouldn't want to know all of the spells my father and uncle had taught me. Some of them could get pretty nasty.

"Well, I'm meeting Parvati and Padma before Transfiguration. I'll see you there, my sweetest," Lavender said grabbing the sides of Ron's lips and pressing them to make a puckered appearance. She dramatically kissed him and slid off his lap with a wave to Ron and a glare towards me and Hermione.

I was about to make a comment when I felt a hand cover my mouth before I could utter a word.

"Be nice," Harry's voice came from behind me.

"Aren't I always," I asked when Harry removed his hand. I turned my body so I could see him properly.

Instead of verbally answering me, the raised eyebrow said it all.

"So tell me why you were out so late and following Malfoy last night. I thought you had gone to bed right after me," Harry asked, settling himself down in the seat next to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I went to bed," I smoothly lied, something that had become so natural over the years it actually frightened me.

"C'mon, Keys. I know you're not telling the truth. I saw you," Harry explained, piling his plate full of bacon and eggs.

"The only way you would have been able to see me was if you were…" I trailed off as it dawned on me. I searched my pockets quickly and cursed. "Shit! You stole the map."

"You forget who's child I am," Harry mocked. "I'm surprised that they allowed you to come back to school after you expulsion last year. You're worse than me when it comes to getting in trouble and sneaking out."

I huffed. "That was a low blow, Potter. Plus, I know for a fact that if I weren't here this year you would have missed me terribly. After all who wouldn't miss someone who is as fun and beautiful as I am?"

"You're right," Harry replied quietly with a small almost seductive smile on his face. However, I could have imagined the smile. I wish I was have imagined my heart beating a little faster though. Oh Merlin, falling for Harry really is not in my best interest right now…

"Hi, Harry," Ginny greeted as she walked up to where we were sitting. "I was wondering when the next Quidditch practice was going to be so I could plan accordingly."

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "I am so ready to kick some quaffle ass."

"Well, now that we have Katie back, I guess I could set up a practice for this week," Harry replied with a nod.

"Great," Ginny beamed. "Just let me know when you have it all set up. Bye Harry, bye you guys."

I watched Ginny walk away and I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of resentment towards her. She's had a crush on Harry for years and I knew I shouldn't be feeling so…bitter towards her, but sometimes it was hard not to be bitter. Her boldness astounded me because she was able to express her feeling for people, unlike me whose sole purpose was to focus all my energies and emotions into protecting the side of the light.

Harry continued to stare after Ginny even though she had left the Great Hall.

"So, Transfiguration." I jumped out of my seat being unable to watch my best friend's face smirk as his eyes never left the pretty red head's direction.

In my haste to get up out of my seat I nearly fell backwards over the bench. Instead of falling, I grabbed onto one of Harry's shoulders for support. Harry, with his quick reflexes, managed to stabilize me by my elbows. If this had been a dance, our position would have looked like an elegant dip.

"Whoa, watch it there, Keys," Harry laughed at me, pulling back into an upright position.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, trying to hide the faint blush that crossed my cheeks at the position I was just in. I slowly stood as to not have a repeat performance. "I guess I'll see you guys in a few."

I was about to turn and leave when Ron spoke up.

"Hey, you didn't have any breakfast!"

"Aw, thanks, Won-won," I said taking a bit out of the toast he had thrown at me earlier before flicking the rest of it as his head. Leaving a red faced Ron and a hysterically laughing Harry and Hermione in my wake.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and being patient with the slow updates.**

**If there is anything you would like to see in this story please don't hesitate to ask. I love hearing what people have to say because usually they have great ideas that I never thought of myself.**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Objects

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beginning even before I was brought into this world my fate had been decided for me. I was the one chosen by the side of good. When I first learned to talk was when my life was no longer mine. From that point on, I was told who I should become. I was told what my life goals were and how I would accomplish those goals. Like a table setting, my life was set out in front of me, leaving me with no guessing as what was to come. – **From the Diary of Keely Lupin**

* * *

I arrived to Transfiguration close to 25 minutes early. This was my usual pattern nowadays due to Harry's need to stare at Ginny and my need to get away for my own sanity. It was wrong of me to abandon my friends for my own selfish reasons, but if Dumbledore wanted me to keep my magic focused than he could deal with me taking a bit of time to myself every morning before class.

"Good morning, Miss Lupin," McGonagall greeted in her no nonsense sort of way.

"Good morning, Professor." I gave my aging professor a small smile. I had only seen her genuinely smile a handful of times during my time at Hogwarts. One of those times being last year when she found out I called Umbridge 'a cow of a professor.' Of course the smile disappeared quickly when my dad pointed out, with smugness, that I had made the stern professor smile with less than kind words towards someone of authority.

"I have been told to remind you that you have your extra lessons with me tonight."

"How could I forget," I muttered. Perhaps coming to class early was a mistake.

"Eight tonight, Miss Lupin. Don't be late," McGonagall said turning back to her desk.

Nothing else was said between us due to the other early students arriving to class.

* * *

***Later that night***

"You're not focusing properly, Miss Lupin."

"We've been at this for at least an hour now. I obviously cannot accomplish this tonight."

"You'll be able to get as far as we need for tonight. Now focus."

"My uncle said it took him the best part of three years trying to achieve this. You've had me working on this off and on for three months. What makes you think I am any closer?"

"As talented as your uncle and parents were when they studied here at Hogwarts as well as after, you have much more ability than they did by your age."

"Not by choice," I murmured, but regardless McGonagall heard. Damn that cat like hearing of hers.

"This mood of yours is not helping the situation at hand. I suggest you drop the attitude and use a bit more magic this time."

"Professor, I'm exhausted. I've used quite a lot of magic tonight…"

"We are under strict orders from Dumbledore to have you accomplish this part of the training tonight."

I didn't answer McGonagall as I turned my glare back to the objects in front of me: a feather, a magnifying glass, and a jar fill with what appeared to only be air. I wriggled around in my seat trying to ease the tension out of my body and inhaled a deep breath. When slowly letting out the air out of my lungs, I closed my eyes, trying to visualize the objects in my mind's eye.

Pushing a little harder, I could feel the magic throughout my body increase. My muscles in my shoulders and hands began to twitch with the power. Then I felt my entire body heat up. It was like gentle fire was licking my skin. It was the strangest feeling and I wasn't sure if this was what I was supposed to be happening.

"Try touching the objects," McGonagall coached from the position where she stood. Her voice sounded distant, but I knew she hadn't moved from her spot.

Reaching out for the first object all that was felt was the cool metal of the magnifying glass, which was nothing out of the ordinary. The next object I grasped was the feather; again nothing happened. Right before touching the last object, the jar, my fingertips began tingle much like the feeling of friction when one vigorously rubs their hands against a carpet. The tingling feeling only intensified when actually touching the object.

I opened my eyes, still holding onto the object, and looked at my professor.

"What are you feeling," McGonagall's asked.

"A warmth, at first it seemed similar to a friction burn, but now it feels like the burning sensation when you hold your hand over a candle," I replied letting go of the jar. "That's the one with the magical signature."

"You would be correct," McGonagall nodded. Once of her rare soft smile gracing her lips. "The jar is filled with colorless, weightless potion known as 'Venesco.' It is said to make anything it touches disappear."

McGonagall must have read my confused look as I stared at the container because she continued to explain. "The reason why this object has a magical signature is not because of the potion itself, but because the jar has an enchantment upon it to remain visible to the human eye. The properties of the potion are obviously known, but the extent to which it can be used or harnessed continues to be researched."

"Why is this potions lesson relevant," I asked fearing the answer would not be to my liking.

"The reason I am telling you all of this, Miss Lupin, is because there is an invisible object in this room being concealed by this potion. You must find it before our session tonight can end."

I let out a loud groan earning a stern glare from one of my current mentor. With another huff, my eyes closed and the concentration began once more.

It was nearing one in the morning when I finally stumbled back into the Gryffindor common room. Long lessons involving powerful magic were always efficient in striping the body of any sort of energy, magical or otherwise.

"How is it the only times outside class I can catch you alone is when you dead tired in the middle of the night coming from who knows where?" I hardly registered Harry's questions as I made my way to the couch. I knew going up another flight of stairs tonight would be out of the question due to my current fatigue.

"Training," I murmured throwing myself onto the couch in front of the fire place.

"What training?"

I was about to answer when I felt a hand moving its way through my hair. The slight tugging of the hair follicles awakened me from my zombie like stupor, making hold back the honest reply I was about to provide. It was in that moment that I realized that my head was actually on Harry's lap and he was running his hands through my dark hair.

"Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, who else would it be?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking it was anyone," I explained, yawning in the process.

"So what training," Harry asked again. He was looking down at me with the shining green eyes. Why did he have to inherit such mesmerizing eyes?

"Er, that's what McGonagall has decided to name my frequent detentions. She seems to think that by punishing me she can make me into a better student," I easily lied. I wanted to tell him the real reason, but Dumbledore would have my head.

Harry gave me an expression like he didn't believe me. He just kept staring at me.

"What," I asked with a little nervousness in my voice. I had worked for years to hone my lies as much as it pained me to do it.

"Nothing, it's just… I have something to tell you—"

Next thing I know Harry's lips are on my own. I would have been extremely curious as to why the sudden interest, but nothing mattered at the moment. It was just me and Harry.

I sat up with a start. I was laying on the common room couch wrapped up in a blanket. There was no one in the common room with me.

Groaning, I threw myself back down into the lying position. I had just dreamt that Harry kissed me. Bullocks!

A crinkle under my head alerted me to some kind of parchment. Reaching back, I pulled the paper out from its prison behind my head and recognized the messy scrawl. Harry.

_Hey sleepy head. _

_Stop getting detentions so you can actually get some good rest at night. Meet me by the lake when you wake up. I'll bring breakfast_. ~_HP_

* * *

**A/N: This was a little slower, but rest assured there was information in this chapter that will be important for later chapters.**

**Question: How do you see Harry and Keely finally getting together? Should it be soon or should it wait until Deathly Hallows?**

**Thanks for reading!  
Always,  
orangezauber**


End file.
